


Please, Please Want Me

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: America's Next Top Model RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will, Matt and Lenox are the final three, and they spend the night together before the final runway show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Please Want Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowkitten/gifts).



“I think this calls for an ‘oh my God, we’re the final three’ celebratory toast,” Will said. “Although we’re totally not going to get frat boy wasted like Adam would have.”

Lenox and Matt both laughed, and Will joined in. “I think it would be safer if we toasted with Sprite,” Lenox said. “The final catwalk is tomorrow, and I don’t want any of us tripping on our own two feet in front of the judges.”

“Preach to that, sister.”

God, it was so easy with it being the three of them. No tension, just the three of them getting along as easy as could be – it had been the four of them, with Raelia there, but she had been the victim of the final cut of the cycle. Now it was just three.

If anyone had told Will at the beginning of the cycle that he was going to make it to the final three, he might have believed them, because if nothing else, he was determined to make it this far and be the first gay winner. If they’d told him that he’d meet his two new best friends in two girls from Georgia and Pennsylvania, he would have been more dubious, but still willing to believe in what they were selling.

If anyone had told him that he was going to meet the guy of his dreams, on the other hand? Yeah, keep dreaming.

And yet – he looked at Matt out of the corner of his eye. He was so animated as he talked to Lenox. What was all that crap that Tyra gave him about “limited facial expressions”? She should watch him when he’s not on camera, because oh, that face could tell a thousand stories with just the arch of an eyebrow or a quirk of the lip.

Granted, most of those stories tended to be from the “oh, fuck, your lips feel so good against mine,” school of thought, so maybe he wasn’t the most unbiased judge there ever was.

He couldn’t help but smile.

“What’s so funny?” Lenox asked. Her glance shifted from Will, to Matt, and back to Will. A glimmer of realization settled over her face. “Oh. _Oh_.”

It wasn’t exactly a state secret, after all, although they had been careful. Everyone had known about their first kiss – no, thank _you_ , Top Model rumor mill! – but the second, and third, and all subsequent kisses were kept a little more private. A little more personal. Still, it was Lenox, and she didn’t seem to care one bit.

“You two go off and enjoy the Tyra Suite,” she said, waving the hand that wasn’t holding a glass of water at them. “I promise, if there’s any boogeymen or creepy-crawlies in the night, I’ll scare them off myself. And we can celebrate our awesome status over breakfast instead.”

“You’re a star, Lenox,” Matt said, and both he and Will leaned in to hug her.

“Thanks. Final three!”

“Final three!” they echoed her cheer, as they walked down the hallway to the Tyra Suite.

It was impossible for Lenox to suppress her smile, so she settled for hiding it behind her hands and grinning so broadly that the edges of her cheeks burned.  “ _Someone_ ’s got to get some sleep tonight,” she muttered under her breath, walking to the bedroom and throwing herself onto her bed. “And I doubt it’s going to be them.”

~

“So, we’re alone,” Matt said, as he closed the door of the Tyra Suite behind them.

“Alone at last.” His tongue darted out to wet his lips. “Lenox is doing God-knows-what.”

“I don’t care about what Lenox is doing.” In one fluid motion, he flung his t-shirt from his body and onto the floor below him. “I care about you, and me, and us. That’s what’s important to me.”

Will could never get enough of seeing the bare planes of Matt’s chest. Never get enough of running his hands over his body, never get enough of the feeling of Matt’s heart beating quicker and quicker with each brush of the fingers. He could feel his own heart picking up the pace the longer he looked at Matt.

“Like something you see?” Matt asked. Matt could interrupt his train of thought every day for the rest of eternity, as long as he kept looking at him like this. Like he was the most desirable person that he had ever seen.

  1. “Is that even a question?”



“Didn’t think so. Come here.”

The spot next to Matt on the bed looked so soft and enticing, but an evil, diabolical thought twitched through Will’s head instead. There was another spot on the bed that looked just as soft and enticing, and would be much more fun than some old mattress. He walked across the room, and made the motions as if he was going to sit down on the bed, before he flung his legs over Matt’s. “This is much more comfortable,” he said, wrapping his arms around Matt’s neck and hugging him close. This. This was what felt right.

He’d always felt so awkward and tall and gangly, being so much taller than so many people. But then, Matt wasn’t exactly a shrinking violet in the height department himself, and so he was able to look into Matt’s face without straining himself to contort into unpleasant positions.

Before he realized what was happening, although that had been the whole reason for the lap-sitting in the first place, Matt’s lips had found his. They sealed together with ease, and Matt leaned into Will’s body, running his hands along the slopes of Will’s shoulder blades. There was something different about this kiss versus every other one they had ever shared. The first one was inquisitive, the second was confirmation…this one was desire in its most pure and base form.

Matt wanted him.

The mere thought of this sent a shiver rattling down his spine. It wasn’t as though he had never thought about it before. If he was honest with himself, and that honesty was what had gotten him to come out at such a young age, then he would admit that it was something he had thought about frequently. But to feel it boiling over inside both of them was a feeling that he was not used to.

Matt nipped at his lower lip, and Will allowed his hands to drop lower and lower on Matt’s chest, until they skirted at the edges of his jeans. Matt balled up the fabric of Will’s shirt in his hands, pushing it up higher and higher until his chest was almost entirely exposed to his wandering hands.

They’d never allowed themselves to go this far. Not with the cameras, not with other people around.

But it looked like never was about to end…right about now.

Will arched his back and took off his shirt, exposing his chest to Matt’s roving gaze. He knew that he could hold this position for as long as Matt needed him too, because apparently dance training was better than just being for dancers.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Matt whispered, crushing his lips against Will’s chest, as he rolled Will onto the bed below him. He sucked lightly at the skin above one nipple, and Will let out a high pitched squeal. Fuck. Did he really squeal? Apparently he did when Matt was involved. “So beautiful.” He dipped and swooped his tongue through Will’s chest, swirling around his navel, creating intricate patterns that spoke to this experience that they were sharing. “So, so beautiful.”

“Gee, and I thought you were the model of the two of us,” Will said, choking back a laugh. “Tall, dark and handsome: the whole package.” He dropped his hand to cup at Matt’s cock as he said the word package, and threw him a sly wink. Matt was already hard under his grasp, and he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be the one to feel this.

Matt growled in acknowledgement, and planted a kiss to Will’s hip bone. “You are too.” He made short work of both of their pants; Will gasped when his entirety was exposed to Matt. But instead of turning away, or making him feel inferior, Matt simply kissed him, before sliding his briefs down his legs and hitching them around his ankles.

He felt his breath grow shallow and weak, and he found himself searching in earnest for each breath that he took. His cock twitched in the air, as if to say, “here I am, please, please like me,” to which Matt’s only reply was to sink his warm, succulent lips around him and take him inside. Matt’s tongue tentatively flicked over his tip, and Will grasped at the sheets with one hand as he ran the other through Matt’s hair, feeling the ends flutter under his fingertips. He took that action as an unspoken _yes, of course_.

His mouth was the instrument that played Will’s body, and he coaxed a series of melodies from Will’s mouth. With each groan and plaintive sigh, he felt himself swirling into the ether that was indelibly Matt, before he came with a startled cry. “Let me,” he murmured, as he came down from the euphoria. “I want to feel you.”

“Mmhmm,” Matt said, kissing a trail back up Will’s chest and nuzzling into his neck. His eyes were heavy and lidded, and Will thought that he had never looked more attractive than he did in this moment. Except he’d probably end up saying that a lot, if he knew himself.

The feel of Matt’s cock inside his mouth was nothing like he had ever felt before. It was thick, but not too thick, long, but not too long, and he found that Matt was thrusting slightly, making it easier to take more of him inside. The skin on the inside of Matt’s thigh was impossibly soft, and he ran his thumbs over it. It was like a sheath of silk.

The second that he looked up into Matt’s eyes and saw him looking back, he knew three things: one, Matt loved him, two, he loved Matt, and three, Matt wasn’t going to last much longer.

The first one was obvious, he felt the second with every beat of his heart, and the third – as he felt Matt jet inside of his mouth, he gulped him down, and it was proven to be true.

As they laid together in the afterglow, Matt cradled Will in his arms and rocked against him. “I feel like we’ve both already won,” Matt said. “It doesn’t matter what the panel says.”

“I agree. They could call it a draw, I wouldn’t mind. Joint Top Models.”

“That sounds excellent.”

“How are we going to explain this to Lenox?”

“Lenox probably thinks that you and I did every sordid act possible in this room tonight, so I think we’re going to have to let her down easily.”

“I bet she wishes she could have braided hair with Raelia tonight.” Will laughed, and pressed his face into Matt’s arm. “I’m sleepy.”

“I’m sleepy too. Let’s sleep together and talk about it in the morning.”

 


End file.
